Swamp Attack
Swamp Attack is an episodic tower defense game developed by Outfit7 and Moving Eye. The game was first released in August 20, 2014 along with a trailer showing the gameplay of it. The game involves players as the owner of a cottage found in a swamp that must defend it from creatures from the swamp. Description Gameplay Being a tower defense game, players must defend a man's house from several hordes of creatures which live in the swamp or have extraterrestrial origin. The first level, Such A Nice Evening, serves as a tutorial for recent players, introducing the Shotgun and the Crocodiles, one of the most basic creatures in the game. The game includes a shop, where they can upgrade and buy items to use against the creatures. As of the fourth level, Quick Missions will be unlocked, whose purpose is get coins without spending ammo. There also Evil Levels, which are hard levels found in the maps next to the common levels as skull icons. There are also challenges, which can be played to get new items and coins for the main gameplay. It should also be noted that every 5th level of each episode will be called UFO Level, which consists of a UFO that steals items that the players have, and will only leave 1 item, while the UFOs appear through the levels, they must hit at least once or twice and will drop the stolen items. Every final level of each episode will be a boss level, containing a boss battle at the final wave or at the beginning. Another mechanic is also the Energy, needed to start a level but it can get empty after using it several times and can be refilled with Potions, which are drinks also used to revive when all the health is lost. Characters *'The Protagonist:' The unnamed protagonist is a man living in the swamp with a cottage. He must defend his house from the creatures coming from the swamp or the space. *'Cousin Roy:' He is a green chameleon and likes to eat flying insects. He is the first defense character to be unlocked. *'Aunt Misty:' She is seemingly the protagonist's aunt and an old woman. She is riding her raft and will hit with the raft's paddle. She is the second defense character to be unlocked. *'Neighbor Bud:' The protagonist's neighbor and best friend. He uses a Double Shotgun and stands near the cottage. He is the third defense character to be unlocked. *'Bear:' He is an animal and carries a blue headgear. He uses Molotovs and throws it to the other creatures. He is the fourth defense character to be unlocked. *'Uncle Pepin:' He is seemingly the protagonist's uncle. He is a construction worker and stands near the cottage. He is the fifth defense character to be unlocked and the most recent defense. *'The Monsters:' They are the main antagonists and their type varies. The first monsters were the Crocodiles, who serve as basic enemies in the game. There are also bosses among them. Levels Keys Episode 1 (Levels 1 - 18) Episode 2 (Levels 19 - 36) Episode 3 (Levels 37 - 54) Episode 4 (Levels 55 - 78) Episode 5 (Levels 79 - 102) Episode 6 (Levels 103 - 126) Category:Swamp Attack